Character Creation
=Character Creation= We use a 1D6 system, modified by skill bonuses and advantages, with penalties to a roll that determine the difficulty of a task or action (1 = easy, 3 = average, 6 = hard). Difficulty is applied as a negative to a roll, while bonuses grant a greater chance at success. Starting stats are as follows: *5 HP *1 AC HP is your health/stamina. If you reach 2 or below, you become critical and require immediate medical treatment. A medic or first aid kit will allow you to recover 1 HP per round, determined by success of the roll. More on this will be explained later. AC is your armour, how tough you are for enemies to shoot and penetrate. Your AC is subtracted from an enemy's attack roll. The roll would look like this: 1D6 - 1 AC (1d6-1) for a total of, say... 5. Which means the enemy deals weapon damage equal Step I: Select a Background 'TROOPER' Troopers often wear heavy armor to sustain blaster fire, explosions, and other hazards while manning the front line. '' #'+1 to Health and Armor''' at character creation. #'Armor: Jet Pack (melee range)' (Can relocate up to 30 meters and still attack; can also use the jet pack as a Melee Attack for damage to 2 nearby targets) #'Ranged Attack: Throw Grenade '(carry up to 4 grenades) #'Skill: First Aid '(anyone with a first aid kit—usually soldiers and agents—can roll First Aid opposed by a 1-6 roll from the patient or Moderator to restore 1 Health to any character; a character can only be affected by First Aid each time they lose Health but only once per loss; a failed roll indicates they will require surgery to regain further Health) EXTRA STATS: *'+2 AC' Dura-Plast Armour: Standard Issue Military-Grade armor. BUFF: *'+3 Temp Armor' Civilian-Class Shield: Basic deflector shield. Usable once per combat engagement. Must recharge over 12 hour period. Good for 3 rounds of combat. ---- 'SIS' The Republic Strategic Information Service, most commonly known simply as the Strategic Information Service (SIS) or Republic Intelligence, is the Galactic Republic's domestic and foreign intelligence agency. *'Skill: Infiltration' (Used to seek any method of infiltrating a facility or organization including bypassing physical locks, seeking people susceptible to bribes/blackmail, or finding people who can be coerced into becoming spies; opposed by Security.) *'Utility: Perception' (Allows a character to spot or hear signs of trouble, or even develop a 'sixth sense' that alerts them of potential danger; used to detect someone using stealth or otherwise planning an ambush) *'Utility: Stealth '(Allows a character, as part of another action on their turn, to attempt to sneak by or up to others; opposed by Perception when a character attempts to use Stealth to bypass or attack someone) *'Skill: Streetwise '(Ability to find important buyers, sellers, and information brokers in the Underworld or to blend in, ideal for people from low income lifestyles or Hutt planets, smugglers, and ciphers. EXTRA STATS: *'+1 AC at character creation.' Thin Dura-Plast Plates: Weakest Military-Grade armor available. '' *'Stealth Field Generator.' ''Allows you to stealth past characters or perform the Ambush maneuver, which allows you to stun an enemy and deal 1 damage + D6, ignoring armour. ---- 'JEDI' Masters in their use of the Force, Jedi are versatile warriors who employ use of a lightsaber to defend and deflect blows against enemies. To be a Jedi is to know and understand the lore. You must craft your own combat sheet. For a list of possible abilities to use, please see this handy GOOGLE DOC. Creation Guide: #Choose your lightsaber (standard stats below, but more details in the doc) #Choose your lightsaber form - Max of ONE to begin. You learn all the abilities underneath your preferred lightsaber form (as listed in the doc). #Choose ONE Control Power that you can tweak to your liking. Presumably, you'd know most, if not all, the Control Powers; but you should have one that your character is especially skilled with. #Choose 3 of any Force Power abilities (which can be as broad as 'Telekinesis', or as defined as Force Wave). EXTRA STATS: *+2 AC Armoured robes - +2 AC, Jedi only. ''WEAPON: Lightsaber (Dual, double, single, pike) *''DMG: 1 AP (Modifiable) *''Range: Melee'' SPECIAL ABILITIES *Door Cracker: Lightsaber automatically opens locked doors when said door is attacked. The door may NOT be fixed and requires replacement. *Glow Stick: Lightsaber emanates 5m of bright light in every direction and dim light every 10m *Focused Defense: Player can take a turn to enter a Focused Defense, getting a +2 to AC, but not being able to attack normally (reactions and others are still available). *Civilized Weapon: Due to the lightsaber being a weapon that has had little change to its function, but a lot of work in honing the design and overall skill, this weapon has no disabilities. On Crit: On critical strike, the target’s armor is Asunder, removing all armor points permanently until it can be repaired. Select a Career Standard Infantry Troopers often wear heavy armor to sustain blaster fire, explosions, and other hazards while manning the front line. [SEE MORE ABOUT INFANTRY HERE.] ---- Heavy Weapons Specialist Heavy weapons specialists learn a heavier support weapon such as rocket launchers, grenade launchers, flame throwers, or assault cannons, carrying a heavy amount of weaponry and ordnance; with many of these weapons poorly suited to melee and a turn being required to swap from heavier weapons to standard ones, heavy weapon specialists often have a trooper as a battle buddy to cover them. [SEE MORE ABOUT WEAPON SPECIALIST HERE.] ---- Sniper Snipers can provide extreme range firepower on the enemy; some pair as recon because they often travel lighter than troopers. [SEE MORE ABOUT SNIPERS HERE.] ---- Demolitions Expert Demolitions specialists learn how to manufacture, disable, and use explosives and bombs and often carry a heavy amount of equipment. [SEE MORE ABOUT DEMOLITIONS HERE.] ---- Combat Medic Medics often wear light armor and use lighter weaponry because their primary task is to carry first aid kits, kolto injectors, stims, and even medical probes to provide combat trauma treatment to injured soldiers. [SEE MORE ABOUT MEDICS HERE.] ---- Vanguard The meatshields, their armour typically heavy and cumbersome, but able to withstand a serious beating. Vanguards stand at the forefront of most any conflict, to protect their comrades and distract the enemy with such talents as INTIMIDATE (typically resulting in an enemy cowering or fleeing the battle) and TAUNT (which directs all incoming attacks at the tank for one round). [SEE MORE ABOUT VANGUARDS HERE.] ---- Engineer Engineers are skilled mechanics, capable of piloting ground-operated machinery and vehicles. They participate in vehicle combat. [SEE MORE ABOUT ENGINEERS HERE.] ---- SIS: Gadgeteer Gadgeteers are tech-savvy support personnel who, while lacking in any real combat strength, offer some great utility perks to the benefit of the gadgeteer and his/her team mates. [SEE MORE ABOUT GADGETEERS HERE.] ---- SIS: Recon Recon often wear lighter armor for mobility and often learn how to use Stealth Field Generators. [SEE MORE ABOUT RECON HERE.] SPENDING SKILL POINTS Everyone starts with 10 SP (Skill Points). These skill points can be applied to skills for a bonus to your roll while performing said skill. A Slicer skill of 3 will grant a +3 to all your slicing attempts (1D6+3), allowing you for a greater chance at success, depending on the difficulty of the roll (the GM will assign a DC, difficulty check, to your skill roll). For example, you require a roll greater than 4 to achieve success with slicing. Your roll outcome was 1D6+3=5. You are successful because you rolled higher than 4. So, you can understand how valuable skill points are when applying them to a roll. At character creation, you can use those 10 skill points to buff the skills that you acquired already with your background and career, or you can purchase additional skills. The rules to spending skill points are as follows: #1 SP = +1 bonus. #You may not have more than +6 to any skill. #You can spend 5 SP for 1 HP or 1 AC. #You can spend 10 SP to purchase an additional Advantage. You can find a list of skills HERE. Category:D6